Eu Sei Que Você Sabe Do Que Nós Sabemos
by sahnidarkness
Summary: ta certo que eu não sou a pessoa mais normal desse mundo,mas eu vim para essa escola ta me deixando maluca,daqui apouco vou me suicidar me jogando do ultimo andar do escorregador...escorregador tem andar?


Era mais um dia na cidade de Tóquio,era 7:00am,muitos alunos estavam indo para a escola,algumas pessoas estavam indo trabalhar,outras indo na padaria e eu me arrumando super rápido,porque estou muito atrasada para a aula.

Hei,eu não disse meu nome,vou dizer rápido,não tenho muito tempo,me chamo Sakura Haruno,tenho 17 anos,cabelos lisos e um pouco abaixo dos ombros e são rosa,olhos verdes bem chamativos,e um corpo gostoso,mas modestia parte é de parar o trânsito,convêncida,magina,um metro e setenta.

Peguei meu uniforme e entrei rápido no banheiro,sabe o que é você tá atrasada,imagina isso no primeiro dia de aula,tomei um banho de 3 segundos,sem exagero,me sequei,peguei minha calcinha e vesti e a saia xadrez,a blusa branca meio amarrotada,uma gravata e colequei do melhor jeito o possível,ou seja,ficou uma porcaria,sai do banheiro e achei em baixo da cama meu tênis esportivo,que eu amo.

Desci as escadas correndo do meu jeito,deslizando pelo corrimão,achei a empregada arrumando a mesa,fiquei até com pena de não comer nada.

- Tchau megumi-chan,até os fins de semana - eu disse por acaso que eu tenho que estudar em um internato? Desculpe-me,é a pressa,bom a escola se chama Wisnter Raines,é a melhor do país e talvez do mundo para gente como eu,depois eu explico.

- Não vai comer nada,menina Sakura? - sem comentários,a megumi está aqui desde que eu me entendo por gente,se bem que eu mais pareço um animal do que gente,mas vocês entenderam,e ela é pior que mãe,pensa que eu nunca cresci,um dia desses ela me deu comida na boca,o pior é que ela tava tentando colocar um babador em mim.

- Não,eu tô atrasada,na escola eu como,tchau - dei um beijo na bochecha dela e sai correndo para fora,vi que o carro já tava com o motorista,só entrei e falei para pisar na tabua.

E meus pais,bem eles estão fazendo uma festa,vou explicar,sou um pouquinho rebelde,então meu pais pensando que eu ia me ajeitar com algumas meninas da sociedade me levaram para um grande evento,tradução,as meninas saíram de lá com o vestido rasgado e o evento tava destruído,as luzes tavam falhando,eu disse que foi sem querer,mas niguém acreditou em mim.

Bem,estou indo para uma escola,não sakura imagina,você tá indo para o cemitério,então meus pais pagaram mó grana para mim ir para lá,dizem que essa escola é muito boa,só que é muito misteriosa,coisas estranhas acontecem lá,eu só aceitei por causa disso.

- Falta muito,senhor james - james bond

- Não,senhorita,estamos chegando.

Putz,eu esqueci a mochila,não é sério,espero que a escola ensine a usar a inteligência,e agora quem podera me defender?

- Senhor james?

- Sim ?

- Eu esqueci a minha mochila - O homem se engasgou mano,eu pensei que ele tinha engolido a dentadura.

- Tudo bem,eu deixarei a senhorita e voltarei para pegar a mochila - Tô falando,james bond,é meu herói.

Chegamos e mano é nóis,gente o bagulho é muito doido,a escola é sinistra e bonita,ela tem um ar obscuro e parece aqueles castelo do Hally Potter,a entrada até que era bonita.

Peguei minhas malas,devem estar se perguntando porque eu não pedi para o meu mordomo,bem o coitada já tá velho,não quero ter que faze-lo ficar carregando umas malas para terminar de acabar com as costas dele,uma atitude muito nobre né?

- Bom até logo james - dei um beijo na bochecha dele e entrei na enorme porta de entrada,A entrada doa demônios.

Mano o bagulho é muito doido,sério estou me sentindo no hally potter as pessoas usam roupas com cores vermelhas,tudo certo,eu pensava encontrar pichação até umas hora,daqui a pouco vão achar uma marca em mim e me chamar de halla potter,já disse que minha imaginação é ótima.

- Olá - disse uma voz atrás de mim.

- Ah,eu não sou o Hally potter,na verdade sei nem falar a língua humana direito,imagina das cobras - sabe,eu ainda tinha esperança se ser normal.

- Bem,acho que aqui ensinam a você ter um futuro melhor,apenas isso - agora que olhei para trás,encontrei uma loira de olhos azuis,quase da minha altura,tinha o mesmo uniforme,mas tava um pouquinho mais arrumado.

- Humm,iouga é demais,hummm.

- Você é engraçada,eu me chamo Ino yamanaka,você deve ser a aluna nova,venha comigo vou te mostrar o seu qaurto,é no mesmo que o meu,vamos temos que conversar muito.

Putz,eu disse aquilo em voz alta,eu pensava que tava na merda do meu pensamento,ei eu ainda estou aqui?

Tá vamos fingir que eu não perguntei isso,eu e a ino que nem perguntou meu nome e eu que não vou falar estavamos indo para o quarto que ela falou,e sabe de uma coisa,essa menina fala mas que papagaio com fogo no **,mas fazer o que.

Por onde eu andava as pessoas me olhavam estranho,que só porque eu tenho o cabelo rosa?

Peraí,tem alguma coisa me cheirando,hah *golpe que eu vi no karatê kids*,ai eu matei alguém,não melhor,um cachorro maior que eu?


End file.
